Criminal Minds: The Mystery of Love (The New Girl)
by BasicallyCringeAF
Summary: Dr. Amelia Evelyn, at only 24 she's just been accepted into the bau to be one of their new profilers. She's sarcastic, straightforward and tells it like it is. She's also a genius. Her iq is 185. When she took this job though, she didn't expect to find someone just as smart as her, or to fall in love with him. Welcome to the bau, where nothing is impossible, including love.
1. You're hired

**I own nothing except for my OC's**

 **Songs used:**

 **All Time Low- Coffee Shop Soundtrack**

 **Jem- Crazy**

 **Amelia**

"Awe, fudge!" I mutter, as I try my best to wring out my clothes from the very sudden downpour from outside.

"I knew I should have brought an umbrella. Note to self; listen to self." I tell myself.

I look up from wringing out my clothes and see an old woman staring at me, her eyes bleeding disapproval.

I wave at her, mentally cringing. "The rain, it was sudden- didn't bring an umbrella, I'm hungry- haven't slept much lately -" I stumble through, not knowing why I'm defending myself from a stranger.

She huffs and walks away, the chime on the door sounding the only evidence she was ever there in the first place.

If her nose had been any higher she'dv been sniffing God's booty.. I thought to myself, snickering.

Shaking my head, I mentally try to check myself back in and remember where I was. Starbucks, right. Coffee first, resume life next.

I walk behind the next person in line and wait, tapping my foot impatiently to a random beat. After about 23.4 minutes, trust me I did the calculations, I start getting annoyed. The people in front of me obviously aren't in a hurry to get anywhere, unlike myself with a job interview at the bau in… I check my watch and my eyes widen into saucers.

13 minutes! Shit…

My impatient foot tapping gets louder and more frantic as I glance up at the movement of the line, then back at my watch. I bite my lip, a habit I picked up when I'm nervous and glance back and forth from my watch to the line then back again.

"Gosh dang it!" I yell out loud, causing the entire room to jump and a toddler to drop her muffin, igniting a loud shrill cry to pierce the room as a result.

I close my eyes in pure agony and twist around in line, pushing the door of the shop open and walk out, ignoring the evil looks I was getting from patrons.

Hey people, you're lucky you get to live. I don't have my coffee, who knows what I'll do. I had done the calculations and I never would've made it on time for my interview if I hadn't had left.

Walking into the bau of Quantico, Virginia, i'm not going to lie I felt pretty damn important. The marble floors, after I had walked in looked as if someone had literally just gotten done cleaning them that very second. I looked around, in awe and wonder then abruptly remembered why I was there in the first place.

Right. Job interview.

I walked in the direction I had been informed of on the phone by a Mr. Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and came to a large glass door that read, 'Department of Justice, Federal Bureau of Investigation: The Behavioral Analysis Unit' I push it open and walk in, surveying everything and taking it all in.

An older man, maybe in his mid 40's, walked up to me in a pristine suit and tie holding out his hand for me. I took it and shook it.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner." He informs me, a serious look plastered on his face.

"Dr. Amelia Evelyn." I tell him, smiling slightly.

He turns around, holding out a hand for me to pass.

"Up those stairs to your left." He informs me.

"Thank you." I say. And begin walking in the direction he lead me to.

When we got to the door, he opened it for me and motioned me in.

"Take a seat." He says, taking a seat himself in his desk chair.

I sit down in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk and prepare for my interview.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough." SSA Aaron Hotchner tells me, getting up from his seat and producing his hand.

"Welcome to the bau, SSA Dr. Amelia Evelyn." He says, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

I blink, getting up and shaking his hand. "Thank you, Mr. SSA Aaron Hotchner." I say, a little in awe that I had gotten the job.

"Please, just call me Hotch." He tells me.

Something in the room beeps and he retrieves his phone from his pocket, and reads it. He looks up and puts it away.

"Looks like you're starting earlier than expected SSA Dr. Amelia Evelyn." He says.

I cough and glance away.

"Please, just call me Amelia." I tell him.

I glance back to see him nodding and he opens the door for me. I walk through and he walks in after me, leading me to another door where he opens it. Immediately, 5 faces are glancing back at me in eager awareness. Hotch is quick to make introductions.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan, pointing to a buff African American male.

This is SSA David Rossi, he says, pointing to a guy in his early 50's who smiles at me.

This is SSA Jennifer Jureau and SSA Emily Prentiss, he points at two women one with beautiful blonde hair and the other with gorgeous brunette hair.

They also both smile at me, lifting coffee cups in greetings. I swallow a lump in my throat.

I'm having caffeine withdrawal as we speak. I groan internally.

And this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, he says to me pointing to a skinny brunette male who's head is plunged into a book.

I squint to try and read the title. The Illustrated man by Ray Bradbury.

Interesting… I think to myself.

Just then, the door opens and a blonde walks in with a slight bounce in her step, heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Hello, crime fighters, it's time to do what you do best and deliver justice because some villains just aren't-"

she stops abruptly when she sees me and stops mid sentence.

"Oh- Uhm, hi." She tells me, smiling.

"And this is our queen around here, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia." Morgan states, proudly.

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere chocolaty goodness." Garcia says, flirtatiously to him.

I blink, coughing into my fist. The rest of the team laughs as if it's an everyday occurrence.

"And this- everyone, is SSA Dr. Amelia Evelyn." Hotch tells everyone.

They all look at her surprised, Rossi is the one to break the silence.

"Doctor?" He asks her.

"2 phd's." I inform him.

"One in English and the other in Criminology." I finish.

They all stare at me, looking as if they're hiding a secret. SSA Dr. Spencer Reid I noticed, was now not engrossed in his book at all, in fact he was now looking directly at me, his eyes wide.

"So, how high exactly is your iq?" Morgan asks her.

I fidget a little, uncomfortable talking about how intelligent I am. Reminding myself how different I was from everyone else.

"185." I answer somberly.

The room goes completely silent until it's broken by Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

"She's the Girl Wonder to his Boy Wonder!" She shouts, excitedly.

I look at her, confused and out of the corner of my eye see SSA Dr. Spencer Reid's cheeks tinge pink and he puts his book in front of his face to hide it.

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first little sneak peak of my brand new fanfic. More to come! Now, it's time for me to go eat because I'm starving! x3 but don't** **you worry, I'll be back. 😎😘**


	2. Introducing the team

**I only own my OC's**

 **Songs used:**

 **Rob Thomas- Someday**

 **Amelia**

I look at Garcia, confused as she smacks a hand over her mouth.

"Garcia, please, the case?" Hotch says to her, taking a seat towards the head of the table.

"Oh, sorry sir." Garcia says, blushing in embarrassment.

I take a seat in the only available one, right beside, I think Hotch said his name was Spencer Reid?

"Anyways…" Garcia begins, pushing her glasses back up again.

"I hope you guys like surprises, because Wichita sure didn't this morning when they found, this."

She taps on her iPad and the screen blares to life revealing gruesome crime scene photos as she looks away.

"Well, he's obviously a sadist." Rossi tells everyone, grimacing and taking a sip of his coffee.

The photos revealed women, no older than 18 covered in cuts and bruises down their entire bodies and various stab wounds.

"He likes them young." Morgan states, flipping through the photos in the file.

"These girls can't be any older than 18." He finishes.

"What did he stab them with, anyway?" Prentiss says,

"That doesn't look like any knife I've seen before." She takes a gulp of her coffee, and sets it back down flipping through the files.

"That's because it's not a knife." I tell her.

They all look at me expectantly so I continue.

"You see here?" I point to one of the knife wounds.

"A knife wound is supposed to be deep, penetrating the skin and narrow." I tell them.

"But this- it's sloppy and messy, the edges are jagged and there are bruises around the wounds." I continue.

"He didn't stab them with knives, it was most likely something more convenient. Something not as sharp, but can still inflict pain." I finish.

They all nod in agreement.

"She's right." Spencer Reid says, looking at me from out of the corner of his eye.

"A knife wound would've penetrated the skin, completely." He informs us.

"But whatever this unsub used, it only penetrated the skin enough to cause pain. But not to kill."

He finishes.

"Alright, wheels up in 30." Hotch says, getting up.

"Uh- wheels up?" I ask them.

"Oh, that's our private jet." Spencer Reid says to me, grabbing his coffee and bag and vacating the room.

JJ and Prentiss smile at me,

"You may want to go pack some clothes." JJ tells me.

"Yeah, you never know how long a case will take." Prentiss adds.

"Welcome to the team." They all say to me, as they leave the round table to get their things packed.

I sigh and grabbed my bag, heading out of the

door to my apartment to grab my things.

 **Remember to R & R! It inspires me. ;3**


	3. First time in the field

**I own nothing except for my OC's**

 **Songs used:**

 **David Gray- This Years Love**

 **Red- Shadows**

 **-On the plane To Wichita-**

 **Amelia**

"Okay, so we know so far that the unsub likes women victims, preferably young. That he's a sadist who loves inflicting pain, and that he's stabbing them with an unknown sharp object." Hotch tells everyone.

We all nod. Something beeps, and Morgan lifts up the laptop screen.

"Hello lovelies." Garcia tells us.

"I wish I was delivering good news, but alas the bad guys won't permit it."

We all look at her, waiting.

"Wichita pd just discovered another body." She says.

"It was discovered by a man on his way to work in an alleyway."

I clench my teeth.

"Well, he's not going to the trouble of hiding the body any more." Rossi tells us.

"He's obviously evolving." Prentiss adds.

"That was quick." Morgan finishes.

Hotch sighs, "When we get to Wichita, I want Rossi and Prentiss to

go to the first crime scene, Amelia, Reid and Morgan to go the newly discovered body, and JJ and I will go and meet with Wichita pd. This guy's not taking a break, and

neither should we."

 **-At the newly discovered crime scene-**

"You the Feds?"

A middle aged man with fastly graying hair and a badge with the

words, 'Officer Quentin,' asks us.

"That's us." Morgan tells him.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Dr. Amelia Evelyn." He says, flashing his badge.

The man nods and begins walking, lifting up the police tape for himself and

going through.

 _What a gentleman…_ I think to myself.

Spencer lifts up the tape for me and I go through and he follows after me.

"Thanks." I tell him.

"Uh, no problem." He says, sort of awkwardly.

The tape falls back in front of Morgan and he laughs.

"I guess I'm not pretty enough to get the tape held up for me."

He holds the tape up and walks through, and we all continue to follow the officer. Rounding a corner, we come to an

alleyway and caution tape all around it.

"Is that him?" I ask,

nodding my head in the

direction of a man currently talking to another officer who was writing down on a

notepad as he was listening.

"Yup." Officer Quentin tells me.

"We should go question him when we finish observing the crime scene." I tell Morgan and Spencer,

and they both nod in agreement.

Officer Quentin lifts up more tape and once again walks

through himself letting it fall. Spencer lifts it up for me again and Morgan this time.

"Awe, thanks kid." Morgan tells him.

Spencer rolls his eyes at him.

"Thanks, again." I tell him, once more.

"Uh, no problem. Again." He laughs, nervously.

"Do we have any identification?" Morgan asks an officer on the scene, once we all get on the other side.

"Uh-yeah. The victim is 19 year old Shelly Vegal. She's not a local, she was visiting some friends." He says.

We all nod.

"Morgan look." Spencer says, nodding his head in the direction of the body.

"He wrapped her up?" I tell them, bending my head for a better view.

"Are we sure this is the same unsub? We profiled him as a sadist

who enjoys inflicting pain." Morgan states.

"It's true, the very definition of a sadist is one who receives sexual gratification from causing pain and degradation towards

others." Spencer says, eyebrows going together in concentration as he bends down to the body.

Morgan rolls his eyes as I look at Spencer in appreciation.

"You're right." I tell him.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." Morgan mutters, examining the body and not looking at me.

I hide a little smile behind a cough and continue my surveying of the body.

 **For all of you wondering why they're not in love with one another yet, just remember this quote.**

As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.

John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

 **I'm not doing that 'love at first sign of genius' crap. Love isn't instant, it's a gradual respect and understanding of another person. I love you guys, though. c: ❤️❤️❤️😘✌️️**


	4. Exit Wounds: Part 1

**I own nothing except for my OC's**

 **Amelia**

"I can't believe it turned out to be the man on his way to work." Morgan, says.

"People are surprising." JJ tells him, grabbing her bag to go home.

"Alright everyone, go home. Get some rest. Be back in the morning." Hotch says to everyone

We all nod and grab our things.

 **-The next Morning-**

 **Amelia**

"Yeah mama, everything's great." I say,

pulling my homemade pizza out of the oven

before it burns while holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

 _Hey, I'm having pizza for dinner. The wonders of living parent free and young, wild and free bitches!_

"Yeah, everyone's nice." I tell her, switching hands to cut my pizza with the pizza cutter.

"Mama, don't worry. I'm completely fine here in Quantico." I reassure her.

Just then, my phone beeps with a message from Hotch.

 **Hotch**

 **CASE**

"'Mama, I have to go we have a case." I tell her.

"I love and miss you too." I say sadly, then end the call.

I look down at my halfway cut up pizza and sigh.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be." I say to it.

I look around,

 _I really need to get a cat or something if I'm so lonely I'm talking to a pizza.._

I discard the pizza quickly and pack my bag, then get dressed into appropriate bau attire. Aka Jeans, a t-shirt and converses.

Hey, I'm a genius. Special privileges people…

I grab my keys and bag and head out the door, locking it behind me with a soft click.

 **-At the round table in the BAU headquarters-**

 **Amelia**

I sit down in my usual seat, this time clutching my favorite iced coffee, with chocolate and whip cream added into it.

"Woah, it looks like someone loves her coffee just as much as Spence does." JJ jokes.

"That's right, laugh it up. But this,"

I lift my iced coffee up in toast.

"Is the only reason you're all still alive right now." I finish, taking a big sip.

JJ laughs and nods her head at me, picking up her black coffee with double espresso towards me.

"Touché." She says to me, also taking a sip.

"Women." Morgan rolls his eyes.

"Right kid?" He says to Spencer.

"Actually-" Spencer begins, clutching his own coffee.

"Oh no, here we go." Prentiss mutters, taking a drink of her own coffee.

"Over 50% of Americans over 18 years of age drink coffee every day. This represents over 150 million daily drinkers. 30 million American adults drink specialty coffee beverages daily; which include a mocha, latte, espresso, café mocha, cappuccino, frozen or iced coffee beverages." Spencer says, his hands flailing excitedly.

I smile behind my coffee cup.

"Wow!" Prentiss exclaims loudly,

causing me to look up.

Rossi walks in dressed to impress in a designer, pristine suit.

"Sorry to ruin your night." Hotch says to him, flipping through the case file.

"What- are you working on wife number four?" Morgan says smugly.

My eyes widen of their own accord.

 _Four?!_

"I see you people waaay to much." Rossi says, holding his hands out, smiling as he takes his seat.

They all laugh.

"Let's get started." Hotch says, seriously.

We all look at JJ, waiting to be debriefed.

"All right. Anchorage field office is asking us to investigate a series of murders in Franklin, Alaska." JJ says, while holding the clicker in her hands.

"There's three people dead in less than a week." She finishes.

"For a town with a population of 1,476-" Me and Spencer both start.

The team looks at both of us.

"That's, uh- fairly significant." I finish, clearing my throat.

"Yeah." Spencer says, sipping his coffee.

"It's their first murder investigation on record." JJ says, deciding to ignore the whole awkward demeanor.

"Who are the victims?" Rossi asks her, sitting back in his chair.

"Uh- Jon Baker, a hunter." She says, bringing the screen to life as the photo identity of victim number one is revealed to us.

"Dedaimia Swanson, a school teacher." She clicks the clicker for the next photo.

"Brenda Bright, the first mate on a fishing boat." She tells us, as the last picture pops up.

"There's a new victim every two days." She finishes.

"Any connections?" Prentiss asks.

"Unfortunately, in a town this small, everyone's connected." JJ tells her, sadly.

"Different kill methods." Morgan states, looking down at the file.

"It says the first two victims were both shot with a rifle, but Brenda Bright was stabbed twice with an arrow?" He says questingly.

"Are we sure it's the same guy?" Rossi asks.

"All three victims were found in heavily trafficked areas." Hotch tells us.

"Which means the unsub wants them found sooner rather than later." He finishes, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Jon Bakers body was left exposed to the elements, but the two women were buried under mounds of trash. Why?" Prentiss asks, raising her hands up in confusion.

"Could be a sign of remorse." Spencer answers.

I nod in agreement.

"Cover the bodies so that he doesn't have to face the reality of what he's done." I add.

Spencer looks at me, smirking slightly.

"Or he thinks that the women are trash and he's just placed them where he thinks they belong." Morgan states.

"Well, we can't be sure of anything yet." JJ says.

"Franklin is an isolated fishing community that's been hit really hard by the current economy. Add to that a series of unsolved murders and everyone's on edge." She finishes, hands on her hips.

"The local sheriffs out of his depth." Hotch tells us.

"And Alaska hasn't handled a serial investigation since-"

"Robert Hanson in the 80's." I finish for him.

"Right." Hotch says to me.

"We'll fly out tonight." He says, addressing all of us.

"Everybody can sleep on the plane. Garcia, I need you with us." He says to her.

"Sir?" Garcia asks him.

"I've tasked a satellite uplink and it's your job to keep us connected."

"Yes, sir." She says, glancing at Morgan as they both shrug at one another.

"This towns already on the brink, and if this pattern continues, we've only got another day until the next murder." Hotch says.

He looks at all of us.

"Let's finish this fast."

He gets up, grabbing his case file and we all follow suite.


	5. Exit Wounds: Part 2

**I own nothing except fo my OC's**

 **-On the Jet-**

 **Amelia**

"This guys all over the map. Crosses sex and race boundaries, he changed his kill method. It says to me he's disorganized." Prentiss says, looking down at the case file in her lap.

"Yet there weren't any prints at any of the crime scenes and he isolated his victims." Rossi states, his eyes brows bunching together in confusion as he sets his case file down on the little table between him.

"Wearing gloves and making sure there aren't any witnesses- that's a no brainer. But what concerns me is the evolution of the kills." Morgan tells them.

"Evolution?" JJ asks.

"Well, he started with easy prey." Morgan begins.

"Jon Baker was in his mid sixties. It's relatively low risk for a first-timer Dedaimia Swanson was in her early fifties, she wouldn't be that difficult to overpower.

"But he didn't have to overpower either of of them. Both victims were shot." Spencer points out.

"Which is my point exactly." Morgan says.

"He killed them both from a safe distance . But Brenda Bright was younger, more athletic. She would have been able to put up much more of a fight, so why not shoot her too?"

"That supports the disorganized theory." Hotch says, arms crossed and half leaning/half standing against the wall of the jet.

"Maybe he didn't get what he wanted from his first two victims." Rossi states.

"Brenda Bright was an attractive woman. He used an arrow, but he didn't shoot her with it. He stabbed her. I think we all know what that means." He finishes.

Everyone looks down nodding.

"When we land in Anchorage, there'll be a float plane to take us to Franklin. When we get there, Morgan and Prentiss work the crime scene. We need to know exactly how he ambushed his victims. Rossi, Reid and Amelia the bodies. Find out what you can there. JJ and I will work victimology. And Garcia, town records. Find us something we can use." Hotch instructs, looking at each of us.

"Of course, sir. I should let everybody know that reception in the area is unreliable at best. I'm giving everybody satellite phones for communication, and I've already preprogrammed all your digits into speed dial. Guess who's lucky number seven?" She finishes, grinning.

Everyone hides a smile and Morgan smirks, knowingly.

 **-Arriving at Anchorage field office-**

"Agent Hotchner?" A man, asks, walking up to us.

"Yes, sir." Hotch answers.

"Sheriff Rhodes." The man tells us, holding his hand out for Hotch.

"Very nice to meet you." Hotch tells him, shaking his offered hand.

"Good to meet you sir, ma'am." He says, shaking JJ's hand.

"Hi." JJ tells him.

"So I cannot tell you how grateful I am that y'all could come." Sheriff Rhodes tells us.

I put my hands into my pockets, fighting back the cold.

"The people here are really starting to act up. I'm afraid our little town's a bit of a powder keg." He finishes, chuckling a little.

"Where would you like us to set up, sir?" JJ asks him with her hands in her coat pockets.

"You see, there's not much room at the station because that's also the post office." Officer Rhodes tells us.

"Ah…" JJ says quietly, nodding her head.

"But I have made arrangements for you to work out of Carol's tavern, which is right over there." He says, pointing to a tavern just across the street.

"Thank you." Hotch tells him, as we all start to make our way over to the tavern.

"Well, Thank you. Appreciate it." Sheriff Rhodes calls to us.


	6. Exit Wounds: Part 3

**I own nothing except for my OC'S**

 **-Morgue to exam the bodies-**

 **Amelia**

"Sheriff asked me to keep everyone on Ice till you got here." The M.E. says, as we walk to the door.

"Still, I can't believe someone from Franklin would be capable of this." He finishes.

"What convinced you she was stabbed with the arrow instead of shot?" I ask him, hands in my pockets as the wind picks up.

"Upward angle at the point of entry." He tells me.

"He would have had to been shooting from beneath her."

"There wasn't much left. Forest got to him first." He says, as we all head down the stairs.

He turns around.

"I found urine on the remains." He tells us, blatantly.

"Urine?" Rossi asks, coming in behind us.

"I thought it was from the animals who scavenged his body, but I got the lab results back this morning." The M.E. States.

"The urine was human." Rossi finishes for him.

"Is he marking his victims?"

"Only found it on Jon." The M.E. Says, sadly looking over the bodies.

"Both the women were clean."

"Jon was shot 3 times. The unsub grazed him twice and then hit him in the head. Dedaimia Swanson was only shot once." Spencer says, looking at Rossi and I.

"The first kill shows hesitation, uncertainty. He wasn't confident taking the terminal shot." I add.

"It was either accidental-" Spencer begins.

"Or spur of the moment." I finish for him.

Spencer looks over, smiling shyly at me. Rossi watches us both with knowing eyes.

"But the second kill he only needed one shot." Rossi adds.

"He's progressing quickly." Spencer says, hurriedly.

We all sigh, I then creep over to the side to take a closer look at the bodies.

"Were you close with the victim's?" Rossi asks the M.E.

"An occupational hazard when you're the only doctor in town." He answers him.

"I delivered Brenda. Never thought I'd outlive her." He says, sadly looking over at her body.

"Look at the cuts on her torso." I cut in, pulling the covering away to show them.

Spencer leans over to take a look over my shoulder. My heart begins to pound, unknowingly and I hold my breath. _Snap out of it, you're looking at a freaking dead body! That's about as romantic as seeing your grandmother naked with your significant other!_ I shake my head, snapping out of it.

"They're shallow and non-penetrating." Spencer observes, inching closer.

"Not necessary for the murder." Rossi adds, sighing.

"You know what? These were made postmortem." Spencer says, looking up.

"He's, uh- playing with the bodies, experimenting with his methodology." I tell them, swallowing.

"Someone incapable of remorse. We're dealing with a psychopath." Rossi reveals gravely, looking at the M.E.

"Have you determined whether or not she was raped?" Spencer asks him, standing back up.

I look up, intrigued.

"I didn't even think to look." The M.E. Says, distastefully.

 **-At the Tavern that night-**

"He's already experimenting with his victims. He violated Brenda Bright with an arrow." Rossi says, as he tends to the fire with the fire poker.

"And he's inciting Panic. People who have lived here most of their lives are packing up to leave." Morgan adds, sitting on the couch.

"Can you blame them? We have a psychopath who's hunting ground is a town of 1,400 people." JJ points out, sitting on the other couch with her feet propped up.

"Most of them grew up learning to kill animals and start fires." Spencer adds in, sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Sounds like your basic survival skills." Sheriff Rhodes puts in, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"No. They're hunting skills." I tell them, sitting in the chair criss-crossed, that Spencer is sitting on the arm of.

"Think about it. The Marksmanship, the urine -it makes sense."

"The urine makes sense?" Morgan asks me, clearly confused.

"Amelia's right. It's a hunter's trick." Rossi states.

"You urinate downwind to keep the animals away."

Morgan shakes his head, closing his eyes.

"He tried to preserve Jon Bakers body so that it would be discovered intact." Hotch says, looking downward.

"All right, so we've got a psychopath with hunting skills who knows the routine of everyone in town. How are we supposed to keep everyone safe?" JJ questions gravely.

"Sheriff, I insist you institute a curfew until we have the suspect in custody. Nobody out after dark." Hotch says to Sheriff Rhodes.

"I'll have one of my deputies patrolling around the clock." Sheriff Rhodes responds.

"Garcia,how's it coming with town records?" Hotch asks her.

"I've run everyone who's been printed through CODIS. Nothing's come up so far. I'm gonna pull an all nighter, finish going through the town records. Should have background checks by sunrise." Garcia tells him, sitting on the couch as a woman approaches us with coffee.

"Good. The rest of us should get some sleep, start fresh in the morning." Hotch tells us.

"I've got four of the upstairs rooms available." The lady informs us.

"Uh, four?" Spencer and I ask at the same time.

We both look at each other and I laugh nervously.

The lady smiles at us both, still holding the coffee in her hand.

"Come on, that's the best we could do. Your team is double the size of my department." Sheriff Rhodes says, laughing.

"I'll see you in the morning." He says, turning to leave out the door.

"Goodnight." Hotch tells him.

"Looks like we'll have to double up."

"I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan says.

Spencer looks at him, offended.

"Dibs." Garcia tells us, Laying a hand on Morgan's arm.

"I'll room with Aaron." Rossi tells us.

"I'll room with JJ." Prentiss adds, walking in the room with a mug in her hand.

"Okay, so I'm rooming with Aaron, Emily is rooming with JJ, Morgan is rooming with Penelope, so that just leaves.." he trails off and looks at Spencer and I.

 _Of freaking course._ I think to myself, head falling down to my lap.

"Oh, you guys totally planned that!" Garcia says, pointing and laughing.

 _And who didn't say a word? Yup, you guessed it..._


	7. Exit Wounds: Part 4

**I don't own anything except for my OC's**

 **-Upstairs in the assigned room-**

 **Amelia**

I walk in, setting my bag down on the first twin bed and flopping down backwards onto it. Spencer comes in behind me, setting his things on the opposite bed and sitting down.

"Man, it feels so good to be off my feet." I sigh out loud.

"Uh- yeah." Spencer says, clearing his throat.

"So, do you want to shower first or me?" I ask him, looking at him upside down while I'm hanging off the bed.

"Uh- doesn't matter." He tells me, looking around the room.

"I can practically hear your iq scream from across the room." I tell him.

"Spill it."

"It's nothing." He tells me.

"Okay then. So- shower?" I ask him, kicking off my converses.

"You can go first." He tells me.

"Oki doki." I tell him, heading into the restroom.

Spencer

 _I can't believe it. I'm sharing a room with Amelia, of all people._ I kick off my shoes, and undue my tie, loosing up my collar.

"It's fine, this'll all be over soon. It's not like anything will even happen." I say aloud.

"Spencer?" Amelia says from the behind the restroom door.

I jump, caught off guard by the sound of her voice.

"Uh- yeah?" I ask her.

"Could you hand me my clothes? I forgot to grab them." She asks me.

 _What?! Her clothes!_ I try to calm down my heart, for once I'm out of my comfort zone.

"Um, where are they?" I ask her, trying to sound nonchalant but by the rising laughter coming from behind the restroom door, I failed miserably.

"They're uh- they're in my bag. The big part." She says, coughing to stop laughing.

I get off my bed, walking to hers and open up her bag feeling like a pervert.

"So- which pair of clothing do you need?" I ask her, appalled at how disorganized her bag is.

"Just a t-shirt and shorts." She answers me.

"And, uh- um my panties." She says quietly.

My cheeks go from pasty, to full on red hot chili peppers in 2.3 seconds flat.

I grab her clothing items and stand outside of the door.

"Uh- h-here's your c-clothes." I tell her, holding them up and looking away from the door, suddenly finding the floor very intriguing.

A hand flies out, snatches the clothing from my hand, and retreats back behind the door.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"Uh, no- no problem." I answer her, going back to my bed.

Amelia comes out, dressed in a light blue t-shirt and grey shorts, her long black hair, soaked and hanging down her back, fresh-faced with black rimmed glasses on.

"Your turn." Amelia says, sitting on her bed drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh- yeah." I say, grabbing my stuff, because no way do I want to repeat that awkward scene, and going into the restroom for my shower.

 **20 minutes later**

I walk out, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, drying my hair with my tower. Amelia is laying down on her bed watching the ceiling fan go round and round.

"What're you doing?" I ask her, causing her to startle and fall off the bed with a loud **THUMP.**

"Oh!" I say loudly, running to help her back up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I tell her.

"You didn't startle me." Amelia says, stubbornly.

"That was totally planned. I mean't to do that." She finishes.

I laugh, coughing to cover it up.

"I heard that." She says, smiling up at me.

We stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes then I remember where we are, I break contact quickly.

"Uh- so yeah, we should probably get into bed. A long day tomorrow and all-" I say.

"Y-yeah you're right." Amelia says, as I help her up to a standing position.

I walk to the head of the room and turn off the light and then walk to my bed and climb in, pulling the covers over me trying to get warm, Amelia does the same.

"Goodnight Spencer." Amelia tells me softly.

Goosebumps spread on my body from her saying my name aloud, and I try to suppress them.

"Uh- goodnight Amelia." I tell her.

 **-A few hours later-**

 ***beep beep*** I wake up, pressing my thumb and my index finger to the side of my nose, then grab my phone off the bedside table checking it.

"Huh- what?" Amelia says, rolling over to do the same.

"Oh… crap." Amelia breathes out, climbing out of bed.

"At least we got some sleep." I tell her, getting up to get dressed as she does the same.

"Remind me to thank the unsub when we catch him." She says, dryly.

 **-Outside at the Scene-**

 **Amelia**

"His names Craig Ramey." Sheriff Rhodes says, sniffing from the cold.

"Fisherman."

"Morgan and I met him this morning. He was packing up to leave." Prentiss adds, as Spencer and I walk up to stand beside Rossi.

"He's accelerating his schedule. We should have had another day. Why change that?" Spencer asks, hands in his coat pockets leaning towards me.

"Ramey was pretty vocal about wanting to get out of town." Prentiss begins, looking down at the body.

"If the unsub knew that, he could have struck early to prevent his target from getting away."

"There has to be more to it than that." Rossi explains.

"Rossi's right, he brought the body to the tavern we're staying at, that's too much of a coincidence to not take notice." I add, looking down at the body, hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"He's telling us that he's not afraid of us." Hotch tells us, gravely.

"He's gaining confidence."

"He switched to a hunting knife." Rossi informs us, bending down.

"Looks like a jagged edge."

"There's more physical damage too." I add.

"I won't know until Dr. Johnson does an autopsy, but I'd be willing to bet he took a piece of the victim with him." I finish, bending closer towards the light to survey the damage better.

"What kind of piece?" Hotch asks, looking at me.

"It's hard to say-" Spencer begins.

"But judging from the location, I would guess liver or maybe…"

"Spleen." I add, looking at Spencer from the corner of my eye, grinning as he does the same.

"Yeah." Spencer says, cheeks tinting red from the cold or something else.

"How's Garcia?" I ask, looking back at Hotch suddenly serious.

"She's pretty shaken up." He answers, eyebrows coming together in concern.

"Morgans with her."

"That's good." Spencer says, looking down and nodding his head as his hands retreat back into his coat pockets.

"Penelope's strong, she'll get through this." Prentiss adds.

"Yeah, it'll pass. Pretty soon she'll be good as new." Rossi tells us.

 _I hoped they were right, but I just had a nagging feeling…_

 _ **Remember to R & R! I love you guys! ^^ ❤️❤️❤️**_


End file.
